Dead Wake
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: The world is wreaked in havoc as an incurable virus spreads amongst the entire human race, leaving Haruno Sakura the only known survivor. That is, until she meets a man who has secrets far darker than even her own, whose priority is left unknown...


**a/n: Such a random idea, all stemming from an odd dream of mine... I hope you guys like it, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

_Summary (full): _

_The world as Haruno Sakura knew it came crashing down as an incurable disease usurps the planet, wreaking havoc upon the very inhabitants that thrived off of it._

_ Death is the result, leaving Sakura completely reliant upon herself. _

_That is, until, she encounters yet another human being, but not is all as it appears to be, as the two have secrets that threaten to destroy them forever..._

_

* * *

_

**C**a_t_**e**g_o_**r**i_e_**s**_**;**_Supernatural, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Angst, Action, Romance

* * *

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**Dead Wake**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon AU Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Coming Together

* * *

"_An unknown plague has broken out in the city of Konoha, after being brought in via immigrants from various other mainstream villages, all including Suna, Kumo, Ama, Kiri, Iwa and Oto—"  
_

_"—says townsfolk are unsure of how the disease surfaced, nor how it managed to spread virally in such a short amount of time—"  
_

_"—has elapsed since the death toll began, and it skyrockets to unprecedented levels—"_

The pink haired woman darted down the cragged, upheaved main-street of her former home, the buildings now vandalised and engulfed in permanent flames as she evaded the swarm of predators that were currently tailing her; televisions all over town, from the ones broadcasting in smashed store windows to the ones that blasted from inside abandoned houses, were reporting the incident in as much detail as possible, but what they had failed to acknowledge was the fact that this unfamiliar 'disease' was currently stalking the rosette to the ends of the world, with the sole intent of devouring her alive. She had seen what they were capable of, what they were doing to their victims, and she sure as hell didn't want to become one of them.

The rumours stemmed from the belief that the power-hungry scientist Uchiha Madara had cultivated a virus deadly enough to wipe out all of the mainstream cities in Tokyo, and leaked out a small portion to test the cultured illness's effects; apparently that plan backfired when the carriers of the disease travelled from one land to another, seeking medical aid and expertise—although he had made numerous threats to destroy the planet as we all knew it (if the inhabitants of the Earth didn't comply to his every whim and demand for satisfaction), it had been confirmed that this ideally was not what he had had in mind at all.

But it was too late for him now; it was too late for _all_ of them. As far as the pinkette was concerned, they were all well and truly _fucked_.

* * *

**x**X_x_**X**x_X_**x**

* * *

"Ugherhergh, ugherhergh!"

The rosette's pants were thick and heavy as she finally found herself cooped up in the basement complex of the abandoned pub in the central remote area of the old Uchiha District, her petite build slithering slowly to the floor as she gasped for the air that still evaded her; although it was unwise to trespass of private property—especially since that property happened to belong to the once prestigious clansmen of the richest family in the entire continent of Japan—the pink haired maiden couldn't risk being caught out there.

There were simply too many of those... those _things_ for her to be able to safely manoeuvre around the square without being located and ultimately... _turned_.

Frankly, she hadn't the slightest of clues as to _what_ was happening with this plague, to be honest; all she knew was that it terrified her beyond belief knowing that there were creatures out there literally tearing apart fellow friends and relatives—she felt sick once again, nauseated at the distinct memory of walking in upon the feasting of several of those monstrosities on a person that was _still screaming_ in agony, was still alive while they consumed his innards.

Screw this, she _was_ gonna be sick.

"Mmnggguurgghackackack!"

The rosette heaved her chest as she retched violently, whatever remnants in her stomach splattering to the cold hard floor with a sickening _'squelch!'_; it did little to relieve her queasiness, but it managed to numb the sudden headache that had erupted behind her closed lids.

Raising her hands to her temples, the pinkette massaged the throbbing flesh gingerly as she slowly sagged against the wooden crate behind her for support, her muscles aching with a burn so unpleasant it made running a forty mile marathon almost appealing; even amidst her discomfiture, however, the young woman remained alert, on edge, as if almost challenging those sick monsters to sneak up on her and—

A cold, bereft [of life, assumedly] hand clamped tautly onto her shoulder in a vice grip so strong that the rosette was afraid her arm would break and dislocate in every possible nook as she jumped in fright, lips parted in preparation for an ear-piercing scream, when all of a sudden the paired hand that was sure to have been doubled up with the other clamped firmly over her mouth, the bare recesses of her scream leaving in a muffled whine as she trembled in silent fear; if this is what she got for thinking about summoning one of those gut-munching fuckers, then she surely deserved her fate.

The calmed breathing that scorched past her ear caused the hairs on her body to stand on end, her emerald orbs quivering with unshed tears as she inhaled her captor's scent; it seemed human enough, easily addictive, and yet there was something about it that simply screamed danger—living in her profession (secret as it was) for so long entailed her to think as such.

She knew danger when she sensed it, and her gut instinct was to separate herself from it, and now, whilst she still had a head attached to her shoulders; but before she had the chance to make a move, however, the figure behind her spoke, voice smooth, slightly husky and strained, probably from pain, or overexertion, she couldn't discern.

"What do you think you're doing down here? You do realise that this is breaking and entering, right?"

Male.

The person behind her was a man.

Oh god.

"Mmmmfffpph! Mmnngh merrruugh guuuurrgh!"

"Hn? What was that?"

The man removed his hand a little, so that her voice could cut through the air, muffled against the large pad of his palm.

"Please let me go!"

He seemed almost hesitant at first, but he did so, allowing the rosette her own space to breathe as she turned to assess the person that had so suddenly approached her in such an uncouth manner; her eyes almost popped from her skull.

Pale ivory skin, smooth as a baby's bottom, raven locks spiked in disarray at the back, long bangs framing his aristocratic features, full lips that still remained masculine on his godlike face, and even more entrancing, fathomless ebony orbs that seemed almost inhuman in the lighting; the only thing that separated him from being a human god on Earth was the fact that his features were twisted into that of anger, eyes glaring at her in a rather disturbing manner—his face was the epitome of evil, and it absolutely, undoubtedly _terrified_ the pinkette.

With his facial expression contorted into that of a nasty sneer, the man spoke once again, the rosette ignoring the tingling that settled down her spine in rapid shocks.

"You should not be here."

Okay, so she understood that it wasn't exactly legal to be here, or within her rights, but it also wasn't within this man's power to tell her otherwise; it angered her, quite frankly.

And it wasn't as if she wasn't going to let him know about it either.

Parting her lips into a sinister snarl, the young woman's emerald orbs flashing with rage as she spat vehemently, "It isn't as if you're supposed to be here either, so what right do you have telling me where or where I should or shouldn't _be_!"

His features slipped into one of utter indifference, his eyes losing their edge as he waited for her to calm down before speaking again.

"I am entitled to be here, because I _own_ this compound. So unless we are somehow related—which I highly doubt since I have neither seen you before in my life, nor would I be able to miss an Uchiha with _pink_ _hair_—you should not be here, _woman_."

"I have a name, you ass! It's Haruno Sakura! And it's not as if there was anywhere else I could hide away from all of the shit happening outside! So please be so kind as to refrain from insulting me! As soon as I find a way of escaping this, I'll only be too glad to leave you here to rot!"

Sakura hissed, incensed at his initial terminology of her; were all Uchiha men this downright rude?

The raven haired man in question seemed rather taken aback—much to Sakura's pleasure—to her violent retort, but soon felt a smug smirk tug at his lips, before he leaned forward, closing in on her face as he observed her features from a closer angle; she was rather unusual altogether, with the large green eyes framed with impossibly long eyelashes (speak for yourself, bitch), and long pink locks that made her seem even more surreal—there was a softness to her that he just couldn't describe, and it made her all the more captivating.

Whilst he was closely observing her, Sakura swore that her heart had just lodged itself in her throat; someone as sexy as this... this _man_ was close enough for her to close the tiny amount of space between their mouths and kiss—this was not good, because the temptation increased the closer he became.

Suddenly timid, Sakura turned away, obscuring her features from view as she played with the ends of her hair, a deep scarlet flush painting her cheeks; the man seemed vaguely amused, but more than anything, was fascinated by her—there was something about her, something not quite human...

How right he was.

His resonant chuckle filled the room, but that was all cut to an abrupt halt as he suddenly moved forward—with speed incomprehensible to the pinkette—towards her person, clutching her to his side with his hand planted tautly over her mouth once again, eyes sharp and lucid as he tilted his head keenly; that's when she heard it. The scuffling of feet dragging irregularly against the concrete flooring on the level above the abandoned basement; and judging by the asymmetrical rhythm the footfalls made, it was safe to say that it most definitely didn't belong to a human being; at least, not anymore.

"You need to be extremely quiet. Not a sound, got it? I'll lead us out to the exit that leads to the underground tunnels, where my car is right now. When we get there, you will come with me without question, regardless of who we leave behind, and there is no turning back from thereon. We're in this together, whether you like it or not, Haruno, so deal with it. Comprende?"

The raven haired Uchiha hissed almost inaudibly, the quick rise and fall of her chest capturing his undivided attention as he gazed down her singlet to where the large, full mounds lay bound behind tight material; he could hear her heartbeat pounding beneath the flesh of her ribs and outer layers of muscular tissue—she was like a lamb in the midst of a wolf.

_Terrified_.

When all he received was a meek nod in confirmation, he smirked, holding his remaining hand out to her, clutching it with a gentleness she could never have guessed he had in him, before whispering in a guttural tone so sensual it would have had grandmas falling into comas and cardiac arrest the single most volatile piece of information Sakura had ever had the task of processing in her entire lifetime as she knew it.

"Hn, good. Since we'll be 'living' by one another from now on, I guess it is only fitting to introduce myself as well. The name's Uchiha Sasuke; _remember it_."

* * *

**a/n: I promise this will get better! **

**Ugh, I just had to end it now, while I was still in the mood to write it out on paper (more accurately typing it out on Microsoft Word)! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**It vaguely reminds me somewhat of a mix of **_**Sean of the Dead**_** (fucking EPIK man! xD), and perhaps even a little **_**Left 4 Dead**_**? **

**Not quite sure, but we'll know as I go into further detail. **

**Now off to watch the new series of **_**Bones**_**, which I am missing because I decided to be faithful and complete this for posting! **

**Ciao! **

**Until next time then! ^^**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
